


六角的花

by foxhuhu



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: 脑洞文银灰X博士维多利亚时期





	六角的花

你将处子之身给予了他——那异邦的菲林的青年。

你赤裸的肌肤呼吸着刺骨的寒气，黑色斗篷落在冷的石砖的地面上。青年灼热的肉体和松软的毛发取而代之覆盖了你。健硕光洁的躯体在欲情中颤抖，六角的冰晶从毛发上抖落，喘息沉沉地吹熄最后一支蜡烛。

你听得见雪。窗外的雪。维多利亚百年一遇的暴雪。

雪封住了路，也堵住了窗。

那是青年前来的第六夜。你从告解室的孔隙观察他。

他强壮而脆弱，坚定而迷惘，低垂的眼睑下闪动银灰的光。你听过他五晚的告解，只是聆听，不给解答。他本来也并非来寻求解答，而你亦不是持有答案之人。你并非神的代理。你藏在告解室的阴影里，僧侣的圣衣伪装了你，斗篷遮盖了你的脸。你不让人看见，也不让人听见。你不过藏匿在这废弃的教堂里，偶然地窥视到一个陌生者的内心。但这晚的青年格外憔悴，眼神像摇摇欲熄的灯火，也像瞬间即化的冰晶。

冰晶。你发现他浑身撒满了冰晶。六角的花。睫毛上，衣领上，脸颊两侧的毛发上，和那菲林人高傲的耳朵上，闪亮亮的、许多六角的冰晶。啊，冰晶。你忽然意识到，这位青年来自寒冷雪境。而此时这维多利亚教会的窗外，久违地下起了大雪。

但雪境的青年，何以在异教的告解室里流连？你的视线摩挲着他苦闷绝望的脸。

“你信这里的神吗？”你开口问他。

你很久没有开口说过话了。你对自己的声音感到陌生，它枯哑低沉像破碎的沙粒。

“不信。”雪境的青年漠然地回答。

“你信你的故乡的神吗？”你又问。

“也不信。”

“你既不信神，为何要到这里寻求慰藉？”你接着问，“维多利亚之大，有许多去处，许多方式，尽可以麻醉你的神经，消解你的痛苦——即便痛苦无法根除。”

维多利亚。繁忙的大学城实验台金属架上试管的晃动。深夜的酒吧里冰块与玻璃杯的撞击。人来人往的车站站台上相互道别亲吻的衣物的摩擦。藏污纳垢的无名街道幽闭房间里陌生人肉体的交合。你的超乎常人的敏锐听觉每夜捕捉到这自动运转的城市机器每处角落里纷繁复杂的声音。可这青年哪也不去，偏偏在这里。

“没有我的去处。”青年迟缓地答，“维多利亚……太喧闹。”

“你喜欢寂静之所？”

“喜欢。”

“像你故乡一样的地方？”

“……大概。”

“想回去吗？”

“还不能。”

“能回去吗？”

“或许…”青年的目光闪烁了一瞬，“回不到同一个地方。”

“啊，这样……”你端详他脸上的痛苦。可怜的孩子。你默默地想。坚强的、脆弱的、孤独的灵魂。

“我的选择是正确的吗？”青年抬头，透过隔板望向他并不能看到的你。

“无论正确与否，它已经成为你的选择了，不是吗？”

“那它是罪恶的吗？”

“世上有绝对的罪恶，或是慈善吗？”

“……即便出卖手足，背弃血亲……”

“如果我说这不是罪，你会因此坦然吗？抑或我说这穷凶极恶，你又会因此变节吗？”

“……不。”青年垂下脸去。

“我没有裁定罪恶的立场。”你淡淡地说，“我甚至没有兄妹手足。你的痛苦我不能感知，更无从消除。你想要什么？我能……给予你什么？”

雪境的青年扬起脸来。你直视那银色的双眸，你看到那飘忽无助的眼神里燃着冰凉而焦灼的火焰，你忽然感知了他的痛苦。那双眼睛，那睫毛上掉落的、就要融化的六角的花瓣，那因仇恨、忍耐和自责扭曲了的英俊的脸庞，那整一个人，从上到下，全都写满了过多过多无法言说的寂寞。

是过于寂寞了。像喀兰雪境一望无边的雪原上孤立无援的一个身影。像维多利亚暴雪淹没的山林里无人问津的一座教会。那青年并非在此地寻求救赎，他不过是被寂寞包围着追赶着无处可躲终是落进了这个每一寸都更加浓缩着寂寞的虚无场所。他的寂寞在他身体里烧着，在他眼眸里烧着，在他每根直立起来的毛发根里烧着。

“我可以给你慰藉。”你用你残破空洞的声音说，“仅仅是慰藉而已。”

你从告解室的后侧出来。你站在祭坛前的阴影处，避免他看清你的脸。

青年面对你站着，他困惑地问：“你是谁？”

我是谁？你在心中回响这一问句。你也想知晓答案。但你只是对他说：“这无关紧要。我不是谁，我只是个幻影，是你见到的一个幽灵。”你嘴里吐出的声音，也像幻影那样空洞。

你低着头靠近他。他很高大，你就算站直了也只到他的肩部。斗篷覆住你的头，你遮掩着你的脸靠到他的胸前。他的体温很高，外套和毛发上的冰晶很凉。你伸出手，苍白纤瘦指节分明的手。你解开他的衣襟，抚摸他衬衣底下结实的肌肉。

你并无任何足以诱惑他的东西。你身形单薄，肉体贫瘠。你也没有与人温存的经验，更无挑逗或爱抚的技巧。你是个无知的处子，离群索居的幽灵。你不过看透了对方浓得化不开的寂寞，便才本能般地想要用你这同样寂寞的躯体与之相亲。

但或许不需要什么诱惑的东西。寂寞本身就是最好的催情剂。他在你笨拙的抚摸下颤抖起来，你引着他的手探入你斗篷之下婴儿般赤裸的身体。青年的尾巴缠住你的腰肢。他低头用牙咬住你斗篷兜帽的边缘，将它揭开，露出你披散至肩的黑色长发。你低着头将脸贴在他裸露的散发着情欲气息的胸膛上，这样他无法看见你的脸。

“不可让人看见你。”你脑中某个人某个声音低声警告，“不可让人看见你的脸。”

于是你贴近青年的耳根低语：“吹灭蜡烛。”

在完全的黑暗里，你将自己交付于他。

你有些羞耻，更多的是心怀歉意——你所能给予他的仅仅是如此残破丑陋的一具躯体。你浑身都是伤痕，或长或短或深或浅的利刃切开的伤痕。有些是缝合的，有些是自愈的，仅在胸前和腹部就有十余处。青年光滑的肌肤和有力的十指贴上你粗糙的结痂，羞耻和狂喜同时冲垮你的神经。青年隐约带着倒刺的舌尖舔舐你伤痕的近旁的皮肤，微小的刺痛与膨胀的肉欲摧毁你冷静自持的思绪。青年蓬大有力的尾巴缠住你的背部，将你的身体贴向他。那尾巴的末端扫过你肩上一道最新的伤口——那是未愈的伤口，与其他相异的特殊切口，或许并无法愈合的永恒渗血的伤口。

“别碰那里。”你压住喘息，“别碰，它会弄脏你漂亮的身体。”

青年却充耳不闻。他将你的身体翻转过来，压在你背上，用舌去舔舐那伤。

你感到疼，但比疼更多的是身体里翻涌起来的热度。你感到惊讶。你的这具残破不堪，早已体会不到温度的肉体竟能像火一样灼热起来。青年没有质问你的伤，甚至没有质问你的种族——确然，这浩渺的泰拉大陆上有多如牛毛的各色族群，不要说一个来自喀兰小国的青年，就算是高等学府的博学教授也不敢自诩能够辨识每一种生物。但你是纯粹的异类。你是异域之物，是与此世不相容的、不应放置于这片大地之上的生物。

青年却不关心这点。他陷于冲动与情欲的漩涡里，将爱抚与亲吻涂遍你纤瘦的身体，用尾巴缠绕你敏感的脚踝，轻抚你因快感而绷紧的足背。除了最初的“你是谁”，他对你的来历与身份不再发出任何询问。他是将你当作了什么？是异教的神明遣来赐他救赎的使者，还是诱惑他引他堕向地狱的淫猥的恶魔？

那么你，你不禁反思，你又是将自己当作了什么？当你背弃了不可现身人前的禁忌踏出告解室，当你面向青年解开衣襟，当你用手触摸对方肿胀的性器并因此而喜悦颤抖，你究竟是将自己当作了什么？给予他慰藉吗？啧！多么的傲慢！将自己放置于施舍者的视角，以为自己是在布施同情？你将眼前的这位青年当作了那群一面将你奉为瑰宝一面剜开你的皮肤盗取你的血肉的肮脏之徒了吗？你真的是在给予而不是在索取吗？你难道不是在这位青年的脸上看到了你前所未见的纯粹和温柔，才利用了对方的寂寞以满足自己的饥渴？你，一个一无所有，不曾有父母不曾有手足不曾有朋友不曾有爱人的可怜可悲的幽灵，难道不是对这个无意踏进你视野的孤傲又高洁的灵魂，还有他那富有野性和磁力的肉体产生了卑下的欲望，产生了独占欲？——就用你这副残破而丑陋的躯壳！

你一瞬间开始厌恶自己。强烈的自我厌恶使你试图挣脱他的双臂。

他对你的抗争迷惑了。他是受了伤的兽，呜咽着将你蜷得更紧，混乱与不安的吐息吹进你的耳廓，他半是委屈半是骄傲地问：“我弄疼你了吗？”他昂扬的欲望那么滚烫地顶在你的腰上，你甚至能感受到它狂躁脉动的节律。他又问：“你觉得厌恶吗？你若觉得厌恶，我可以离开。”

你立刻举旗投降。

你怎又犯了傲慢的错误，擅自给自己赋予决定与否决的权力？你既向他伸出了手，怎又半途妄自反悔去戏弄他敏感的自尊？他是这般孤独而热烈，这般渴望而眷恋着他人的体温，同时又这般细腻和体贴。你怎能拒绝？！你怎能不回应？！

于是你连连说着“不，不——”，你回转过头亲吻他鬓角柔软的绒毛和耳朵，你拉住他，你向他发出了最后的邀请。你说：“进来。”你再次听见自己的声音，它竟然跳动起来，轻盈起来，不似最初那么嘶哑空寂。它仿若被润滑了一样，被赋予了弹性和欲望，像干涸已久的河道又被雨水充盈。你并不曾知晓自己的声音亦可以如此富含色泽，更不知它也可如此饱含情欲。

青年的欲望撕开了你的身体。你感到前所未有的疼痛。即便是你这副对痛觉已然麻木封闭的肉身，这无人触及的隐秘场所被第一次掠夺之时也会感到疼痛——新颖的痛感。你将双目闭上，尝着从眼眶落出淌过鼻梁又渗进嘴里的咸的液体，将自己完全交托于对方。

你将处子之身给予他。你将所有的痛感给予他。你将喉间的呻吟给予他。你将最敏锐的五体感官全部给予他。他在你的身体里赋予了你一整个世界，你的触觉被点燃，你的听觉被磨亮。你是个活着的人了，你的空空躯壳中充满了血肉了，你和这片大陆形成了联系了，你仿佛终于成为这一世界里真实存在的东西。

你听见了雪。窗外的雪。维多利亚百年一遇的暴雪。雪片划过树梢，划过砖瓦，划过房檐，划过青石路面。六角的花朵沾上匆忙逃离的夜鸟的羽翼，被绒毛下的热度融化的瞬间发出极细微而清脆的声响。你又听见了被暴风雪掩盖的来自维多利亚城的夜的声音。那些声音平日蜂拥推搡着冲向你的耳膜，无情地摧残搅乱你的听觉神经。但此刻即便是一个引擎的启动，抑或一枚银币的落地，都无端地带上了迷离的情欲的气息。这些五彩斑斓的声音像从天而降的轻柔雪花，灵动的六角的冰晶，一颗颗一粒粒落在你的发间，你的颈部，你的腰背，你的身体同他的身体相连碰撞之处。它们一波一波地推动你，像是推动大海里的一块浮冰。直到这浮冰被四面八方而来的潮水敲击地崩碎了，向空中腾起了——那一霎那，你的听觉蓦然屏蔽了所有外界的声源，屏蔽了风，屏蔽了雪，屏蔽了关于维多利亚城的一切，只剩下淫靡的摩擦和亢奋的喘息。它们便成了你的世界里唯一能听到的声音。

青年的炽热注入你的身体里，他的汗液沾湿了你背上未愈的伤口，钻心的疼痛。你在疼痛中释放了自己，你的精液被他接在手中，又从他指缝里渗到地面，沾到你剥落的那件僧侣的圣衣上。

他抽出自己，将你轻轻翻转过来，用身体再次柔和地覆住你。你们下腹相贴，粘滑的性液彰显着刚被满足的欲望，又挑逗着尚未填满的空虚。他舔舐着你的乳尖，你的锁骨，你的下颚，你的耳垂。他咬着你的脖颈沉沉地问：“这……算是罪恶吗？”

你并不知道他所指的“这”究竟为何。是指同性的交欢，还是指这性事的痕迹玷污了神圣之地？但他似乎并没有期待你的回答，却仿佛坦然接受了这种罪恶一般，双手捧起你的头颅来。他将脸靠得很近，黑暗中一双银灰的眸子澄亮如寒夜的星星。

他专注地看着你。

你这才意识到你从一开始便犯下了一个天大的错误。

你不了解这片大陆上的人。你也不了解菲林族。你忘记了菲林族即使在漆黑一片的暗夜里也同样具有绝佳的视力。

所以现在，他认得你了。

-FIN-


End file.
